1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a manual winding device in which a film can be manually wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known manual film winding device in which a film is wound by one frame by rotating a wind lever, a ratchet mechanism is provided which prevents the wind lever from being returned to the initial position without rotating the wind lever to a wind end extremity.
In a camera having such a film winding device, it is known to provide a film feed amount detection device which counts outputs of a photo-interrupter having a roller which comes into contact with the film to rotate therewith and a code plate which is rotated in association with the roller in order to measure the amount of the film to be fed. In this type of camera, even if the wind lever is released during the winding operation, the power supply to the photo-interrupter continues during the counting operation of the pulses, thus resulting in an increase in the power consumption. However, if the power supply to the photo-interrupter is stopped after the lapse of a predetermined time, it is then impossible to count the pulses in order to detect the film feed amount when the winding operation device is re-started.